A Late Night Scribble
by RandomDraggon
Summary: So somehow I wrote this unfinished story in the middle of the night last night. So excuse any shitty spellings and such. It's about a character of mine, Agent Tennant, and how she became to be The Librarian of Providence's Archives. It's interesting to skim I guess. Includes some Agent Six, Sherlock, and a Doctor that's similar to BBC's John Watson you know where MY brain was


The creak of a wheelchair echoed though the vast aisles and high ceilings of The Archives. It was a large room that was full to the brim of shelves of files and plans of the sorts, and was situated two miles underneath the main providence headquarters. If you had ever gone down to The Keep Bay, you would have Nearly reached half way there. Though, the area itself was off limits to anyone without the rank of Agent or higher, or if by that rare chance, you were ordered to fetch a file or pass a message to The Librarian. At that point, you were given a special key to access the button in the elevator, or they stairway shaft, down to the hell of Providence. That is, if you didn't chicken out and run off to ask Agent Six or Captain Callan, who was the only lower rank allowed access, to do it for you. Most trips down to the dark recess of Providence's underbelly left you feeling like the dull, useless, single-celled organism you were, well, compared to her. The Librarian was a monster, a heartless, condescending woman who would wittle you down the the very bone. Her pure blue eyes saw through you as if you were the transparent plastic of a bottle tossed to the side of a road. They looked deep into your soul, those wise, knowing eyes, and tore you apart. If you were lucky, she would only dibble on about how bland and stupid you were, how vanilla. If you weren't, like most, she would find all your weaknesses and exploit them. She knew things about you that no one should know about someone they just met oh so briefly, even things you didn't know yourself.

This woman, The Librarian, was known as Agent Tennant. At first glance you would think her a poor battle worn youth, her life taken at an early age due to her paralysis. But she was more than that. She was one of the best damn agents Providence had, and in occasion, still did. Miss Tennant was a rough young woman, only in her 20s. But she wasn't all brawn. She had an extremely high intellect, and could very well be a doctor or scientist. Her skills erupted at a young age, she was bright, artistic, and very, very interested in the deceased. In fact, she had the skull of an Anglo Saxon male in his late 40s who died of severe trauma to the upper spinal cord, on her desk, and still does. This certain skull's name is Frank. That was never his real name, but that was what he perceived him as, a Frank. However, Tennant's odd fascinations earned her little support from peers and the like, so she was forced into the cruel world of fighting for survival. She had friends and lovers of course, the few homosapiens she could tolerate and accepted her for who she was. One of these friends later became her lovely wife, whome we shall delve into in a short while.

After highschool Tennant went to art collage to study being an art professor. She wished to move far away from her sad and dreary home in Colorado, and back to California, where she was born, to study. After her studies were completed she planned to fly to England to teach her favorite subject, and live in the city in her dreams. London. Sadly, things took a sharp turn and she dropped out of her learnings to join th army as a doctor. She faired quite well and moved up the ranks, earning a place up close to the action. After two years she was finally honorably discharged with a severe pelvic wound. After over 8 months walking with a limp and living off army pention, she found herself applying for a job as a private detective. She had always loved the mystery and complexity of homicides and detectives, in fact a certain Sherlock Holmes was a hero of hers. The novels written by his assistant Doctor John H. Watson were spectacular documentries of their daily life in 221B. She wished that she would have been able to travel back in time and meet them, to delve into their presence herself. These small little dreams may make her seem so very human to you I suppose, everyone dreams.

Soon enough she was well on he way as private detective, prized by the police and soon promoted to Detective Inspector. She solved dozens of cases, big and small, using her well homed skills of deduction to belittle even the most brain wracking of mystries. Then, she met a good old friend of hers again. Her name was Cole Pines,". Cole being short for Colleen. She had fine, silk black hair, and almost golden hazelnut brown eyes that went well with her slightly tanned skin. It was meeting this Cole again that made her realize just how alone she felt. As they spent more time together they eventually fell in love an started dating, another year and they were married. It was a decent life with her new wife and her beloved job, that is until The Event took it's place.

The call to arms for the new Providence was immense. People from around the globe were hopping into action to help against this new Exponentially Variagated Organism threat, otherwise known as EVOs. Miss Tennant decide to part with her dear wife and job to join this Providence that spoke of revolution. She believed they could use someone of her skill set to help combat the threat, and took no time deciding. She was soon sent into Basic. A training course by the scientists to educate the new troops of these organisms that were seemingly anywhere. They were all partnered up and roomed with their respected mate, though a slight problem had occured. You see, the system tried to pair most partners by their sex and category, but somehow, our girl Tennant ended up roomed with a man in his mid thirties. This tall man, who doned shades, had short dark brown hair, high cheekbones, and quite pale white skin, was known as Six. Just Six. No other names, titles, or anything of the such. Of course at first the two were perturbed, it wasn't the gender, but the persons. Both fought for weeks on end, sparring, battering intellect, displaying their personal dictionaries of language, but eventually the fighting turned into friendly teases and over time even that dwindled. They became two halves of a whole being, perfectly in sync with each other, even sharing nicknames. Six was referred to as Poptart for some unknow reason. Miss Tennant became Carrot, and some close colleges of theirs, Mister Knight and Mister Callan, became Marshmallow and Stir fry. The origins of these names usually came from clever banters over a meal, and the names stuck, making their own special little qlik.

The four were now tossed straight into battle. Flying up the ranks with their skill and team work. Becoming role models for the lower ranks. But soon enough a mission woukd change the poor girl's life. They were dispatched to a recent EVO attack. Tennant's cold unfeeling heart sunk when the location was uttered. And it really wasn't what she feared, it was worse. Cole was an EVO, classified plant type that deteriorated any living matter it touched. It was a forousyios beast of vines and teeth and roses. Oh how sweet she smelled, it would nearly lul you to sleep. Our girl attempted her hardest to calm the beast, to reason with it, but in the end it was fruitless. It ha gotten a hold of her, and bit down, nearly severing her lower half from her body. She screamed in pain and agony, even louder when she suddenly hit the ground below. Six had taken on the EVO, killing it in one swift blow to it's neck. Slowly, Tennant's skin where the beast touched started to wither and grow scarred, and her legs went very, very numb before she finally lost contiousness.

Tennant awoke in one of the hospital wards of Providence, Six, who had gained the rank Agent along with Tennant, was seated next to her bed, a cigarette twirling around in his fingers.

"You're awake." he smiled taughtly, worry and lack of sleep could have been writen across his face in black sharpie to Tennant. To anyone else, he was still the cold faced agent in green. He removed his shades, placing the cigarette in his pocket and fiddling with the glasses instead.

"For some reason they though you'd never wake up. They obviously don't know you well enough." he joked coldly. A pained smirk appeared on Tennant's face. She furrowed her brows, looking away.

"Did my legs fall off? Because I can't feel anything beyond, and it seems I'm quite sore. How much pain medication am I on, I can hardly feel anything but stiff like a board." she muttered questionably. Six frowned.

"You still have your legs." he said seeming to want to say more but was pondering how to go about it. "You're paralyzed from the pelvis down. Your pelvic organs are damaged, and you won't be able to have children, though that might not be too much if a downside for you. But... You will never walk again." he announced curtly and to the point, listing everything in monotone. Tennant nodded, taking in the information.

"Well. Fuck." her voice wavered slightly and she swallowed hard. "What are they suggesting will happen to me now?" she inquired her friend. He furrowed his brows in concern.

"They didn't even expect you to be awake right now, let alone awake. We'll have to see when they come in." he replied. He stood, the chair making a loud scrape against the floor as he rose. He placed his shades back on his face, masking himself.

"I need to take a smoke, I'll get one of the doctors to come in as I go out. Will you be ok?" the last part said slightly after than usual. Tennant nodded.

"I'll be fine and dandy as long as it isn't Holiday." she sputtered with a pout. Six smirked and took his leave, letting Tennant lay in her white sheeted bed in her blinding white hospital room. In only a few minutes a doctor came in. He was rather short, but well built with short sandy blond hair and tired rings under his eyes. He adorned a clean, crisp, white lab coat with the name tag "J. Walters" in shining grey letters. He had a serious look of concentration on his face as he stared at te clip board in his right hand, but as soon as he looked up towards Tennant he gave a big smile that seemed to make everything ok. Tennant couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello John, it's good to see you again, sad it's like this though." she greeted. The blond nodded.

"It is nice. I'm so sorry, I did everything I could to patch you up. It's just inevitable I suppose." he apologized, taking the seat Six was previously perched in. "I gather that Six told you the basics?" Tennant nodded, noting how Mister Walter's English accent had faded slightly, being used to being around Americans. She vaguely pondered if she would pick up the accent if she had moved to London as planned.

"Right well, you've been though bloody he'll and back, so I suppose I'll give you the two options." he announced. "Option one, which I doubt you'll take you bugger, is to retire. You won't really have to worry about money anymore that's for sure witb you rank." he paused to let Tennant gather her information. "Then there's option two. Providence has a new position open as a record keeper of sorts, the position is called The Librarian. You'll basically be in charge of all of Provicence's archives, data, and anything else they need you to keep track of, organize and protect. You'll have your own quarters in the area, and will be located two miles under the facility." he finished, twirling his pen. Tennant bit her lip and closed her eyes, going over her options. Finally she glanced back at John.

"I'll take option two. There's no point in me retiring. I'm too young, and I literally have nothing and no one to go back to. Here is my few friends and family. I need to stay. I'm not done fighting just yet." she stated firmly. John smiled knowingly, standing up.

"That's my girl. Stubborn as always." he then frowned sullenly, nearly looking ashamed. "I give my condolences about the wife though. I'm so sorry. You of all people certainly don't deserve this. Any of this." he took a deep breath. "Well, I'll go tell the boss about your decision. I'll see you when I get back, I'm your assigned doctor. Get some rest." and with that and the flutter of his coat, he was out the door, shutting it softly to leave Tennant to her privacy.

She took a deep sigh, closing her eyes and washing her hands over her face, pressing into her eye sockets. Her whole life just got twisted in a knot an thrown into a fire. She nearly felt like she would break down and cry, but she was too strong for that. She could cut herself from her emotions quite efficiently. She could do this, it would just take time to adjust.


End file.
